


Light Surrounding You

by jenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butterfly, M/M, Transformation, not even sure what the heck this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between two people on a slightly odd tangent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Surrounding You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Light Surrounding You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210404) by [HumaNatioN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN)



> A weird piece of prose looking for a home.

“I feel like I should be hungry, Lou.  
Like I SHOULD be starving, but I’m not.”

“Why do you feel that, baby?”

“Something’s happening, something’s changing  
And I feel like I’ll need to keep my strength up.”

Louis stroked his hand across Harry’s smooth, cool brow,   
Earning the smallest of smiles  
As he gets lost in the sensation  
For a while. 

“Maybe you’re pregnant, babe. “  
Louis says with a grin.  
“Like all those fanfictions want you to be.”

Harry opens his eyes and lets out a quiet chuckle.  
“If only.”   
A silence filled with soft breaths that reach out   
To touch each other.  
“I’m sorry I’m so quiet today,  
I feel a bit weird.”

“I know baby, it’s ok,  
I’m quiet too.   
I’m listening to you”

“Thank You Lou.”

The soft scent of flowers drifts  
Like waves.

“Do I look different today?  
I feel different.”

“You do, Haz, you do look different today.”

“How?”

“You’re glowing I think.  
Like there’s a light inside you,   
Shining through your skin,   
Trying to escape.”

“I can feel it.   
It feels like it’s filling me up.  
Changing me.”

“Don’t be afraid, baby.”  
Louis’ hand caresses Harry’s cheek,   
Fingers running along the plump lines  
Of his pink lips.

Harry sighs at the intimate contact.  
“‘m never afraid when you’re here.”

“I’ll always be here.”

Muted sounds of conversations.  
Snatched words.  
Drifted sounds.

“Can you see the light, Lou?  
I feel like I can see it.”

“I can see it, Haz.   
It’s so beautiful and it’s getting brighter.”

“Do you think it’ll change me?”

“Yes. You’re going to be a butterfly.”

A small flicker of a grin.  
“A butterfly? How can you tell?”

“I can see your wings growing.”

Green eyes open to search for the truth in the blue.  
Locking.  
Knowing.  
Accepting.

“Tell me, Boo. Tell me about my wings.”

 

Hands interlocked.  
Pulses close.  
Warm fingers caressing cooler ones.

“They’re only small but they’re getting bigger.  
Patterns like stained glass.  
Circles of the brightest gold  
Surrounded by green.  
And all around the edges is the brightest blue.  
Your favourite.”

“Your eyes”  
He murmurs sleepily.

“My eyes.” Louis agrees.  
“That have never seen anything more  
Beautiful  
Than you.”

If smiles were gold,   
Louis thinks,   
He’d be a rich man.

“They’re getting bigger now.  
I can see them getting stronger,  
Straighter.  
The gold is glowing so brightly  
I can barely stand looking.  
Can you see it baby?”

Softer than a whisper on the breeze.  
“I can see it, Lou.  
I feel the light surrounding me.”

“It is Haz,   
The brightest spotlight you’ve ever been in.”

“You’re here with me?”  
The soft question.

“Always  
And ever.  
And when I’m a butterfly too,   
I’ll find you.  
So don’t be afraid.  
I’m here.” 


End file.
